


Dearest Without Shame - ASMB 2016 Illustration

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel start a relationship and have cute asexual times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearest Without Shame - ASMB 2016 Illustration

**Author's Note:**

> This illustration was created for the Asexual Supernatural Minibang story, [Dearest Without Shame](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7039000), by HiddenViolet.
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  
  
Background credit: [koko-stock](http://koko-stock.deviantart.com/art/06-214851846)  



End file.
